Pretty Cure
Futari wa Pretty Cure 'First Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure' 'Plot' The story revolves around two girls, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka, who fight the forces of the Dusk Zone; a dimension of evil that encroached on the Garden of Light. The Dusk Zone's power takes the form of the Zakenna, creatures that infect people or items to turn them evil. The Princess of Hope, Mipple, and her chosen warrior Mepple are told to go to the Garden of Rainbows where it is said that they will find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Nagisa and Honoka have not really spoken to each other, and hardly know the other exists because of their differences. However, when they meet Mepple and Mipple, and are led to each other through them, they are able to use the power of light to transform into Cure Black and Cure White and fight the denizens of the Dusk Zone. After defeating the first denizen, the girls find a Prism Stone, one of the seven artifacts that protected the Garden of Light from danger, whereas now most of them are in the hands of each of the denizens. Now that they have gotten the first Prism Stone from the hands of danger, they look for the Prism Hopish and its guardian, Wisdom, to keep the stones safe. Once they have discovered all the Prism Stones, its power takes them to the Garden of Light and repairs most of the damage done by the Dusk Zone. However, they have to defeat the Dark King himself, using all of their strength to manage that. Eventually, they get help from the Queen, and the Dark King perishes. Later in the series, Pollun, the Prince of Light, is added to the mix. He transforms into what looks like an electronic notebook, and stays with Nagisa in order to help them fight against the Seeds of Darkness, which are creatures that the Dark King managed to make right before he got destroyed. When the Seeds of Darkness awaken, they begin working together in order to revive the Dark King. Eventually, they kidnap Wisdom, but he manages to put the power of the Prism Stones inside of Pollun before he is taken away. Following this, whenever Pollun becomes agitated, he shoots out power, granting Pretty Cure their Rainbow Bracelets. These vastly strengthen them physically and supply them with a new attack. Pollun also has the added ability of premonition. After fighting with Pretty Cure for a long time, the Seeds of Darkness realize that as soon as the Dark King is back in control, they will cease to exist, and thus plan to take over him and the Prism Stones' powers. Eventually, they are able to fuse together and acquire the power of light, which makes them unstoppable in the fight against Pretty Cure. However, Dark King uses all of his strength to suck the fused Seeds of Darkness within him, and also the power of the Prism Stones. The girls try all their might to fight him, and with the help of Pollun and the Queen, are able to defeat him once and for all. At the very end of the series, Mepple and Mipple bid a tearful goodbye to Nagisa and Honoka, who beg the two of them not to go. Although they are no longer Pretty Cure, Nagisa and Honoka continue being best friends, and still keep their Card Communes that Mepple and Mipple are now asleep in. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Opening ' ' Endings ' ' Transformations and attacks ' ' 'Second Season: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart' ' ' 'Plot' Pretty Cure Max Heart continues the story when Nagisa and Honoka meet the mysterious Hikari Kujou, revealed to be the "Life" of the Queen with no memory of her life before and powers scattered in the form of the "Heartiel." But as the Pretty Cure duo attempt to find the Heartiel, remnants of the Dark Zone are protecting a mysterious boy suspected to be the "Life" of the Dark King. Cure Black and Cure White fight back these new enemies with Hikari backing them up as Shiny Luminous. 'Episode List' 'Movies' 'Picture Gallery' Screenshots Official Art 'Video Gallery' Opening Endings ' ' Transformations and attacks Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star 'Plot' The story begins five years prior to the start of the series. Young Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai meet each other under the Sky Tree at age nine after following two glowing balls flying towards the tree. Five years later, they meet at the same place again and become the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure. Saki is the star in the softball team, and Mai is an inspiring artist. When they meet each other by a coincidence before the Sky Tree, two lights fall down, revealing two small creatures named Flappy and Choppy. They explain to the girls about their duty as Pretty Cure, but on the same day they get attacked by a strange humanoid creature with his fearsome monster. The girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, defeated the monster and acquired something later revealed to be a Miracle Droplet. After some thought, the two girls decide to become friends and help Flappy and Choppy save their world named the Land of Fountains. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and they are protected by a passive force field. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, so the Cures are aura battlers. Their group attack is the Twin Stream Splash. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves, and Cure Egret bears the Bird symbol from Choppy in the same matter. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Over time, they have defeated Karehaan, Moerumba, and DoroDoron before confronting two of their best friends, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, the Dark Fall magical girl duo who go to the Land of Greenery in order to spy on Pretty Cure. The four eventually become good friends after spending some peaceful days together and a confrontation where the Cures have refused to fight back. Michiru and Kaoru sacrificed themselves to rescue Saki and Mai from their fearsome leader Akudaikaan and disappeared from the Land of Greenery until their revival by power from the Fairy Carafe. After Pretty Cure has restored the Fountain of Sky, two mysterious spirits from this Fountain appear, named Moop and Foop, who can collect power of the Moon and power of the Wind. A powerful and treacherous villain Ms. Shitataare appears to be too powerful to Cure Bloom and Cure Egret to handle without upgrade. Moop and Foop supply their powers to the Splash Commune, which provides the Spiral Ring Set to the Cures, allowing them to use the more-powerful Spiral Heart Splash attack. Later, Flappy and Choppy are captured and injured by Goyan, and subsequently healed by power from Moop and Foop, resulting in an upgrade in their item form from the Mix Commune to the Crystal Commune, and their ability to use the moon and wind powers collected by Moop and Foop, resulting in a new form for Pretty Cure, Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Cure Bright and Cure Windy can access all of Cure Bloom and Cure Egret's fighting capability plus the ability to use power of the Light and power of the Wind. Their group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which requires use of the Spiral Ring Set, which is also supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. They are shown to use both forms in the later half of the show, and they have defeated Kintoleski using their second form. After Pretty Cure have restored all six fountains in the Land of Fountains, Queen Fillia collects powers from the six fountains in the Fairy Carafe and intends to use them for the Fountain of Sun, but Goyan steals the Fairy Carafe and uses such powers to revive the five defeated Dark Fall minions. The remaining power is used to revive Michiru and Kaoru, who have betrayed the Dark Fall and sided Pretty Cure afterwards. After defeating all five recycled minions, the four girls enter the Dark Fall to retrieve the stolen Fairy Carafe and sunsequently fight Akudaikan and Goyan. After Akudaikan gets defeated by the four girls, Goyan kills him and reveals that he is the one who has created Akudaikan and intends to destroy the universe and take all lives with it. Goyan reveals his original form and has a fiery battle against the girls, during which the Land of Greenery is turned into the ruined world and all four girls have run out of power and are near death. Saki and Mai are detransformed, but they have eventually managed to summon remaining spirits from the Land of Greenery to finish the battle. With the Cures using Flappy and Choppy's Flower and Bird powers and Michiru and Kaoru carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers (the remaining portion is in the Cures' Spiral Rings), the four are able to use all four powers together and defeat Goyan with their ultimate attack, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. The Land of Greenery and the Land of Fountains are restored, the four girls live together in the Land of Greenery, and the four spirits return to the Land of Fountains. The story ends with the four girls heading forward to their future and Saki and Mai holding hands for one last time. 'Episode List' 'Movie and Short' 'Picture Gallery' Screenshots Official Art 'Video Gallery' Openings ' ' Endings ' ' Transformations and attacks ' ' Yes! Pretty Cure 5 'First Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5' 'Plot' Yumehara Nozomi, a regular student, finds a magical device called the Dream Collet in the library at her school and meets Coco, a creature from the Palmier Kingdom. Nozomi decides to help restore his world, the Palmier Kingdom, which has been destroyed by an evil organization known as Nightmare, by collecting the fifty-five Pinkies in the Dream Collet, which is able to make any wish come true. By making her decision to help Coco, she proves she has the heart to be a Cure, and is given her Pinky Catch, letting her transform into Cure Dream. However, Nozomi cannot fight the Nightmares as the legendary Pretty Cure alone; she must choose a team of four other students to become the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. Together with Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua, they become Pretty Cure. While living their double lives as normal middle school students and Pretty Cure, the girls go through a lot of challenges, some of them worse than others. When eventually introduced to Milk, they receive a new power to defeat the now stronger Nightmares, making them able to continue to fight. Eventually, when they have found the fifty-five Pinkies, the girls have to fight the final Nightmares, including their boss, Desparaia. Although close to defeat, the girls continue to fight until Cure Dream realizes that Desparaia has a heart like them, and through her kind heart defeats the last Nightmare. However, this also results in separating the girls from the mascots. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Openings ' ' Endings ' ' Transformations and attacks ' ' 'Second Season: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!' ' ' 'Plot' It has been some time since Nightmare has been defeated and Coco, Natts and Milk have left to rebuild the Palmier Kingdom. During this time an evil group called Eternal has been stealing valuable items from various dimensions. They have now targeted the mysterious Rose Pact belonging to the ambigous Cure Rose Garden. The guardian of this realm, Flora has asked help from the Pretty Cure. They now must fight Eternal and revive the Four Rulers to be able to go to the Cure Rose Garden. Along the way meet Syrup, a mailboy who has anmesia and the ability to go anywhere and Milky Rose, a warrior who draws her power from the rare blue rose. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Screenshots Official Art 'Video Gallery' Opening Endings ' ' Transformations and attacks Fresh Pretty Cure! 'Plot' Love Momozono is a 14-year-old student at Yotsuba Junior High School who cares more about others than about herself. One day, she visits a show by the well-known Trinity dance company and decides to become a dancer. At the show subordinates of the Labyrinth Kingdom are also present to collect the unhappiness of the audience. Love receives the power to change into Cure Peach and fights them. Soon afterwards, she is joined by her friends Miki (Cure Berry) and Inori (Cure Pine) to begin her life as a protector of all worlds (and to compete in the dance contest). Midway through the season, a fourth Cure is introduced: Higashi Setsuna, who transforms into Cure Passion. The season's motifs include fruits, clovers, card suits, dancing and happiness. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' Screenshots Official Art 'Video Gallery' Openings ' ' Endings Transformations and attacks ' ' Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 'Plot' During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Joined by her new friend, Erika Kurumi, who becomes Cure Marine, they fight against the Desert Apostles who transform the wilting Heart Flowers inside people into monsters known as Desertarians. By defeating these monsters, they gain Heart Seeds which allow the Heart Tree to become healthier again. Later Myoudouin Itsuki born as the third legendary warrior, Cure Sunshine, and join to the team. Together reach the Heartcatch Mirage and Tsukikage Yuri is able to transform another time into Cure Moonlight. The four girls fight together to save the world against Dune and the Desert Apostles. 'Episode List' 'Movie' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Openings ' ' Endings Transformations Attacks Suite Pretty Cure 'Plot' In a place called Major Land, a Melody of Happiness is due to be played, spreading happiness throughout the world. However, an evil man named Mephisto steals the Legendary Score, plotting to turn it into a Melody of Sorrow to spread sadness across the land. Aphrodite, the queen of Major Land, scatters the Notes that make up the Legendary Score into the human world and sends a fairy named Hummy to a place called Kanon Town in order to recover them. There, Hummy meets two girls, Hibiki Hojo and Kanade Minamino, who are chosen to become the Suite Pretty Cure in order to recover the missing Notes and protect everyone's happiness. Siren, a black cat friend of Hummy, is now a villain controled by Mephisto, but later is purified by her feeling to save her dear friend and surprisingly become a Pretty Cure, Cure Beat. Kurokawa Ellen (Cure Beat) join to the team. Cure Muse is a Mysterious masked Cure that appear to save the other Cures when they have problems. She don't talk and don't reveal her identity. Later, when she take off her mask, it is revealed that she is Shirabe Ako, the princess of Major Land and the daughter of Aphrofite and Mephisto. Once revealed her identity, she is able to save her father from the dark and join finally to the team. Now, the four Cures have to fight to Noise and the people he still controls (Trio the Minor). 'Picture Gallery' Smile Pretty Cure! 'Plot' The kingdom of Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando), where various characters from fairy tales reside, is attacked by Pierrot, the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom (バッドエンド王国 Baddo Endo Ōkoku), who seeks to direct the world towards its worst ending and steals the Cure Decors, which power the Queen of Märchenland, Royale. Using the last of her energy, Royale manages to seal Pierrot away. However, his minions, Joker and the Bad End Generals Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, seek to revive Pierrot by harnessing the Bad Energy from the people of Earth. In order to protect Märchenland and regain her strength, Royale sends out the five Cure Decors to Earth and orders a fairy named Candy to search for five legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures, to obtain the items so they can put an end to Bad End Kingdom. Arriving in the town of Nanairogaoka, Candy encounters Miyuki Hoshizora, a new transfer student, who soon gains the power to become Cure Happy. Joined by her new friends, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa and Reika Aoki, who become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively, Miyuki and her friends form the Smile PreCure in order to recover the Cure Decors, save Märchenland and protect everyone's happiness. However, as the PreCures contend with the Akanbe the Bad End Generals employ, the Bad End Kingdom is reaching its penultimate goal of reviving Pierrot. 'Picture Gallery' Dokidoki! Pretty Cure 'Plot' The Trump Kingdom is a magical world where everyone's hearts live happily with the guidance of their ruler Princess Marie Ange. However one day, an evil force known as the Jikochu attacked the Kingdom. But a warrior who served Marie Ange, known as Cure Sword, fended the Jikochu by herself before being sent to the human world with her fairy partner to find the missing princess.Cure Sword also brought with her three other fairies who are to find three chosen girls to be her allies. One of the fairies, Sharuru, finds a girl named Aida Mana who is her school's student council president. Whilst visiting the Clover Tower's observatory during her school's orientation day, Mana encounters a Jikochu who attempts to manipulate her heart but being found by Sharuru as she gives her the power to become Cure Heart. Joined by Cure Hishikawa Rikka / Diamond, Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta, and Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword, the Dokidoki PreCure must fight to protect everyone's hearts from the Jikochu, later joined by the mysterious Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace. A mysterious baby (Ai-chan) also appears and a strange villain girl (Regina) that become at the same time a friend and a enemy of Mana. The two kept secret that don't know themselves. 'Picture Gallery' HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! 'Plot' A country located somewhere on Earth, the Blue Sky kingdom, is under attack by the Phantom Empire, which is led by the evil Queen Mirage. News teams all over the world broadcast and report on the fight between the Precure and the evil Saiark that have been rampaging on every continent. The term "Precure" has become a common thing known to everyone around the world. The legendary warriors known as Precure fight to protect both the Blue Sky kingdom and the rest of the Earth! The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime Shirayuki, is entrusted with the mission of fighting against the Saiark as one of the Precure. The one who has entrusted her with this mission is none other than the God of the Earth who resides in the Blue Sky kingdom; Blue. However, Hime is too scared to fight against the Saiark even when she transforms into a Precure! As the Saiark invade the kingdom, Hime flees from the fight and escapes to Japan. Blue urges Hime to seek out new Precure comrades and entrusts her with the 'Crystal of Love', which will lead her to the one that will become her partner. Hime doesn't know what to do with this item and ends up throwing it while shouting, "The person hit by this will be my friend!" The girl who ends up being hit by the Crystal of Love is Megumi Aino! While Megumi is in the shopping district, she meets Hime on a bridge but a Saiark appears and begins to attack! Hime transforms into Cure Princess and Megumi's urge to help Hime, who is in trouble, allows her to become Cure Lovely! Together, they defeat the Saiark and learn that if they collect all the PreCards they will have their wishes granted. Together, along with the fairy known as Ribbon, they protect the world by transforming, attacking, and using the power of Form Change! With the theme of dressing-up that all girls love, a new and different story about Precures begins! 'Next Episode' 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' Pretty Cure All Stars 'Movies' * Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! (2009) * Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (2010) * Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (2011) * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (2012) * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (2013) * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi (2014) 'Others' *Pretty Cure All Stars GoGo Dream Live (2008) At a coliseum, Saki and Mai arrive with some of their friends. Excited, Saki pulls Mai along, not noticing Honoka, Nagisa and Hikari by the Tako Cafe, Nagisa ordering her favorite food and the other two trying to get her to move along. Elsewhere, Nozomi is getting ahead of the other five with her and they try to catch her, not realizing a strange shadow is following them. As they get to the seats, they find it eerily empty, save for themselves and the other five girls who arrive. A moment's confusion is passed before a strange beast appears before them, a combination of beast-types they faced before. Letting out a powerful roar, the girls transform... and are shocked to learn all of them are Pretty Cure! Their confusion is cut off as the beast attacks. Cure Bloom and Egret use their barriers to block his attack. When the barriers break, the teams charge forward and attack, ending with a tag team attack by Cure Dream, Cure White, Cure Black, Cure Windy and Cure Bright. However, it's not enough and the beast blows them back. As the girls shout their defiance to it, it attacks with an energy blast, only to be blocked by Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose, allowing the three teams to use their finishing attacks. The beast defeated, the girls are reverted to normal and they find themselves on stage and surrounded by the audience! Nagisa's shocked by all of this, but the other girls take it in stride and the eleven put on a show, singing their respective themes. As the credits roll, we see the girls enjoying themselves together, the mascots tagging along with them. NOTE: This short film was shown in theaters alongside the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! film. *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre (2011) The movie starts when a pink shooting star falls down from the night sky and soughts out a toy store, striking one of the Cure Dolls of Melody on display. The Melody Doll comes alive, freeing herself from her box. Jumping to the floor, she explores the toy store when she hears the noise of a crowd coming from outside. Running out of the store, she discovers a huge TV screen which reflects a "real-life" image of herself. Playing around with it, she is soon joined by a Cure Doll of Rhythm. The two spot Hummy, waiting several floors down on the dance floor, who waved at them and sends up two rainbow keyboards to the Cure Dolls. Nodding to each other, the two slide down the keyboard onto the dance floor, and the concert began. The following is a list of songs performed in the concert: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪: Melody, Rhythm and Beat Pretty Cure Mode ni SWITCH ON!: Max Heart, Splash Star and Gogo! Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe: Fresh!, Heartcatch! and Suite Arigatou ga Ippai: All Kirakira kawaii! Pretty Cure Daishuugou ~Inochi no Hana~: All Come On! Pretty Cure All Stars: All The concert ends with a shot of the huge TV screen shown during the introduction. The 3 Suite♪ Cures are seen smiling and waving at the audience, and as the shot zoomed out, the 3 Cure Dolls are shown at the bottom of the screen. 'Picture Gallery' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Pretty Cure Page